


Putting Dean together again

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Dean Winchester was hurting bad. He was a hockey superstar, until last month where a nasty confrontation led to a horrible knee injury. He had gone into two surgeries already and doctors were positive his leg will recover to lead a normal life... but hockey ...not so sure.He was now due a long and painful physical therapy with the best therapist in the professional sports business, a Dr. Novak. He had googled the guy but apart from excellent reviews about his professionalism and good results, nothing else. No pics and no personal info. It seems the guy didn´t even had a Facebook account. Interesting, probably and old bald doctor.What Dean did not expect was the beautiful Castiel Novak.





	1. 1

Dean Winchester was hurting bad. He was a hockey superstar, until last month where a nasty confrontation led to a horrible knee injury. He had gone into two surgeries already and doctors were positive his leg will recover to lead a normal life... but hockey ...not so sure.  
He was now due a long and painful physical therapy with the best therapist in the professional sports business, a Dr. Novak. He had googled the guy but apart from excellent reviews about his professionalism and good results, nothing else. No pics and no personal info. It seems the guy didn´t even had a Facebook account. Interesting, probably and old bald doctor.  
What Dean did not expect was the beautiful Castiel Novak, blue eye demigod with a wonderful smile that made Dean blush so much that Sammy had to push him to move forward into the room.  
Dean listened to what the doc said about the injury and the prospective, he was very serious looking at the imaging of his knee.  
“So tell me Dean, planning on go back to play professionally?” asked Novak  
“yes” said Dean  
“Are you sure... I mean physical therapy is no joke and if you want a perfect recovery... good enough that you can compete back again it will be hell on earth” he said looking at Dean straight in the eye.  
“I am sure” Dean said “Can you do it? Get me back I mean?” asked Dean  
“I think we can do it yes, but it will take some time and you will have to trust me” said Novak  
“You got my trust doc” said Dean  
“Yeah, I do now but when I get my hands on your knee ... you might change your mind” said Novak  
“I will manage” said Dean  
“How long will it take doc?” asked Sam with a hand affectionately over Dean´s shoulder  
“6 months... give or take a couple of weeks. You will be on the next season” said Novak “It will be important that you as his partner support him, he will need care once home, somebody to make sure he rests, and takes his meds...”  
“He is my brother” Dean said  
“Oh” Novak added and Sam gave him a faint smile. Because it was clear Dean wanted Novak to know he was available.  
“I will take care of my brother Doc, don´t worry” said Sam  
“Great, we will start tomorrow. You will be in the clinic about 2-3 hours every day. I will see you tomorrow by 10.30 bring swimming suit, we will provide all the rest” he said standing up and offering his hand to Dean  
“Thanks doc” Dean shook his hand.  
“Thank me once you are back on the competition, until them, get ready to work harder than ever” Novak smiled Again “It looks good Dean, difficult but possible”  
“I have my faith in you doc” Dean winked to Novak and made him blush. He smile content and nodded to Sam that they could go home.


	2. 2

Exceptionally handsome and interesting Doctor Novak, Castiel, for Dean it was Cass had been torturing Dean for two weeks and that knee was getting better, maybe not as fast as Dean would want which frustrated him a lot but it was improving so far. Dean did his exercises at home and in the clinic where Cass did his physical therapy, painful, handsy physical therapy.   
Oh Dean suffered through those sessions, sometimes even ending at the verge of tears but he also craved them, Cass´s hands on him, on his tights … dam sometimes it was good it was painful so it was easy to keep the hard on at bay. But damm he liked the man. His intense blue eyes, that sexy scruff he had, the muscles underneath that uniform…. Oh yezz he was hot. And he tried to distract Dean talking when he was doing his worst, so Dean and Cass had actually gotten to know each other and Dean liked Cass even more. He was a little bit mortified with his crush on the obviously not interested doctor.  
“Your back is very stiff Dean” said Castiel “ turn around” he ordered and Dean turned into the table face down “your limping if affecting your waist and the back muscles and tendons, I will liberate some tension alright?”  
“Ok doc” said Dean and suddenly felt Castiel used some massage oil and spread his hands up and down his tights… all the way up to his butt, Castiel moved Dean´s underwear a little down and Dean was sure he had a nice view of his bubble butt but Cass made no indication he cared. Dean felt a pang of disappointment and then a wave of lust when Cass´s hands worked his but and lowed back splendidly. He got hard so fast he couldn´t will it down. Damm  
“Turn around now” said Cass and that brought Dean back to reality, he was hard. Now way Cass was not going to notice it. He hesitated “Dean did you fall asleep?” Castiel asked  
“No Cass, I am sorry but I need a minute please?” said Dean  
“What? Did it hurt that much… I was being gentle, are you ok?” Castiel was not understanding Dean´s conundrum. Dean sighted and turned around. His briefs tented. Castiel´s eyes opened in surprise when he realized how aroused Dean was “I am sorry I …” Dean started to explain.  
“Don´t worry Dean …. It… it is normal…sometimes we can´t control this things…”Cass was now blushing and trying to look anywhere else but Dean´s tented briefs…and Dean got even harder seeing how he affected the man  
“Yeah Cass, it is really complicated for me to control myself around you when I want you this much and you touch me like that all soft and sort of intimate…” Dean said and Cass walked back to the wall and looked like he was going to faint. He was breathing fast and was all flustered…  
“It is highly unprofessional but it is difficult for me to control myself around you too Dean…” he said Shyly. Dean stood up from the table and limped towards Castiel  
“Are you being serious Cass?” said Dean hooking a finger underneath Cass´s chin and making the doc look at him in the eye. Those amazing blue eyes “Because I would like to take you out on a Date… if you are willing?”  
“I am your doctor…” said Cass on a whisper lost on Dean´s eyes.  
“I am a grown up man, nothing wrong falling for the amazing man that happens to be my doctor…” said Dean softly “There is no power imbalance here and you are not going to perform surgery on me or anything like that… I think we are good here babe” Dean said and saw a little side smile on Castiel when he had called him babe.  
“I would love to go out with you Dean… but here we are still doctor and patient, so you are going to walk that gorgeous body of yours to the swimming pool and do your exercises there” said Cass  
“Will you come grope my butt in the pool too Cass?” Dean said cheerfully and Cass snorted and bit his lip “That was legitimate therapeutic massage you assbutt” said Cass and Dean laughed out loud.  
“sure sure” Dean went to the swimming pool and he behaved properly during their sessions, he respected Cass too much to make him look unprofessional.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Cass googles Dean....

 

There was a bunch of pictures of Dean playing, hanging out with his colleagues, with his brother during the training season. Castiel felt intrigues by the man and clinked pictures....

Dean Wistester for the photo shoot for Armani

 

"Gosh he looks like a professional model....he is beautiful!" Castiel kept googling pictures of Dean stopping here and there when a nice one called his attention.... but honestly this an was a greek god!

 

Out of season scruff- Dean winchester relaxing after getting the best season of the Team.

"Damm that beard is so sexy..... I wonder why he is not wearing it now!" Castiel blushed all over.... his client was so sexy... he should stop the search but he wondered is Dean had any online hot picture... with less clothes.

Dean Winchester posing for a good cause. Calendar to gather funding for breast cancer fight in his home town.

 

OMG! Castiel grabbed his cock immediately... he was rock hard... "damm Dean" moaned Cass opening his trousers and slipping his hand inside his underwear. He wondered if there was any other like this one?... he stroked himself while looking.

Another calendar pic for the same good cause, breast cancer survivors

 

Castiel moaned without shame he was now stroking himself fast, thinking about those hard abs.... those pecs he would like to lick and bite....he was so aroused!

"Dean... Dean" moaned Cass now so close to cumming. He wanted Dean so bad he slipped a finder to his opening and considered how good would it feel being fucked by a god like that!.... He came harder that ever before screaming Dean´s name.

 

He later felt ashamed of lusting like that over a client but.... he couldn´t control his attraction to him and on top of that Dean was on board flirting hard until that same day where he had given Dean a back massage to help him feel and move better. Cass had struggled to keep it professional but he did .

Then Dean had turned around with that erection in his briefs saying those things about being attracted to him and.... dammm Castiel had caved. And now his lust was out of control....


	4. 4

Date 1 Dean was nervous, Castiel was coming to get him for his date. He fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, crispy white shirt that he knew made him look eatable. The doorbell rang and Dean limped to the door, took a breath to steady himself and chuckled because there had been years since he felt this nervous about a date… well because it has been years since he had like someone like this…if ever. He opened the door to see a incredibly handsome Castiel smile at him. “Are you ready?” he asked “Never been more ready” said Dean smiling back. He took the keys and Cass offered his arms as support for Dean´s limping. “You should be carrying your crutches” Cass scold him a little “No crutches on a date” said Dean leaning on Cass “I will just hold on tighter to you” he winked at Cass who blushed a little and bit his lip…. Oh Damm Dean wanted to kiss his lips so bad! Dean stopped and made Cass stop too he turn to Castiel “Is everything alright?” asked Cass wondering why they had suddenly stopped 5 meters shy from the parking lot. “I just had this powerful need to kiss you Cass” said Dean looking at him “and suddenly I realized that I can… I would like to kiss you Cass. Can i?” Dean said kind of on a whisper. “kissme” said Cass fast and nervous. That made Dean smile and step forward to brush him lips softly to Castiel´s. OMG were both thinking what a wonderful feeling! “Now we can go eat” said Dean once their lips were not busy. Cass´s smile was wide and gummy, his eyes shining with happiness. It was a wonderful date that lasted until long hours in the night and that finished with Cass trapping Dean against his front door for a torrid goodnight kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

So Date 2 was movie night and more kissed. Date 3 was dinner by the river and an open mic night in a new bar they both liked, followed by a heavy makeout session in Cass´s car. Date 4 was a picnic in the park by the lake, holding hands, exchanging kisses and talking about what they wanted in life. Date 5 was a casual dinner that turned out into a full blown party when Cass met some friends and they all got for drinks together to a bar, Dean met Castiel´s brother Gabriel and all their friends and fell like at home. Cass took him back home and Dean invited him in for a cup of coffee. After a long makeout session in the couch, Dean ended under Cass, his well ironed bottom up shirt all wrinkled and open due to Cass´s hands. Finally Cass pulled back and regained control for long enough to call it a night.  
Date 6 started with Cass bringing flowers and ended up in the ER.  
When Dean opened the door a super elegant and sexy Castiel was holding a bouquet of red roses for Dean. He kissed him softly and both entered the house, Dean told Cass about some interviews he had done that day and his leg while he put the flowers in a base. They went out for dinner to a fancy Italian place. Diner was about to be served when Dean held Cass´s hand over the table and hell broke loose. The manager went to their table and reminded them this was a family restaurant and that the families around were not comfortable with their behavior. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. The waiter asked them to leave right now. Cass felt offended and demanded respect that he was a client like everyone else. Someone from the near table called them faggots and encouraged the restaurant manager. Dean got a 20 dollar bill and put it over the table to pay for the drinks they had already ordered. The manager through the bill back at Dean and pushed him roughly calling them names and telling him that his faggot money was not welcomed there. Some customers stood up for them and demanded respect for the couple. Dean couldn´t recollect who threw the first punch but suddenly there was a full blown fight and Cass called 911.  
Before the police showed up somebody tried to hit Cass and Dean intervened. When the police arrived Dean and Cass were outside sitting on a bench in the sidewalk. Cass had received a hit on the head with a bottle and was bleeding. The fight was still going inside and the screams were loud. Cass had to be taken to the ER alongside other. The police questioned everyone. Somewhere in the ER the restaurant manager was still outraged asking the nurses to avoid touching those sinners and that they should not be treated where normal people was because their sickness could be infectious. The policeman who was taking them declaration was looking at them pitifully because it was a horrible situation. To finish the date, Dean decided to get a cab and take Cass home but when he exited the hospital it was full of reporters and cameras.

“Is your recovery going to be affected by this fight Mr. Winchester?”  
“Is this your boyfriend?”  
“Are you gay?”   
“Are you dating your physical therapist?”   
“Did you start the fight?”  
“Was it a hate crime?”  
“Why hadn´t come out of the closet?”….

Dean shielded Cass from the pictures against him and said nothing until they got to the taxi, they he helped Cass inside and turned to the reporters.  
“My boyfriend and I were kicked off a restaurant by and homophobe manager, there customers were upset by the scene and the situation turned violent. We were just trying to have dinner like everyone else, it is a pity that we have not enough respect in this society to let people live their lives. We are both alright and my recovery is well underway so I will be back in the field for the season, I would appreciate if you let my personal life aside because I want it to remain private. Thanks for your concerns” Dean turned around ignoring the million questions and got in the cab.  
They arrived to Dean´s home and he got Cass inside and into his bedroom. He helped him lie down and took of most is his clothes, got him some soft pajamas and tucked him into his bed. Dean got into his pajamas and lied beside him.   
“You said I am your boyfriend to all those reporters” whispered Cass  
“I did” answer Dean  
“I like it” said Cass on a whisper  
“I love you Cass” whispered Dean back  
“I love you too Dean” Cass sighted and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning he opened his eyes and saw a perfect view. Dean sleeping in bed next to him. Cass allowed himself to dream for a minute about this …. This could be his future.  
“Good morning Cass, how are you feeling?” asked Dean still with his eyes closed  
“I thought you were sleeping” said a little surprised.  
“I just felt so wonderful by your side that I stayed in bed” Dean said “How is your head?” he asked opening his eyes to look at a very beautiful blue eyed angel  
“I little sore but good” he saw something in Dean´s eyes “What is in your mind?”  
“I love you” said Dean “I had never said it before to anyone other than my brother or back them to my mom” Dean said  
“You never talk about her…” Cass whispered  
“She died of breast cancer when I was 8, Sam was 4 and he barely remembers her but… I do” said Dean sad “I miss her a lot, on days like yesterday or today more than ever”  
“Why yesterday or today?” asked Castiel intrigued.  
“Days where I am afraid like yesterday… when I felt angry at that guy, I felt scared he would hurt you and then when you got hurt I was terrified I would lose you” said Dean holding Cass´s hand  
“and today” he asked  
“When I feel happy and loved and wished she could see it…” Cass moved to kiss Dean softly in the lips.   
“I am sure she would be dam proud of you, all the support to give to the local community helping them raise funds for the breast cancer cause, it is wonderful Dean” said Cass and he saw Dean passing from tensed to intrigued… and then there was a cocky look in his eyes.  
“So you have been googling me naked….” He said and Cass´s eyes went wide open in surprise. He was red as a tomato. “Did you liked what you saw?” he asked sure of himself and encouraged by how obvious Cass was attracted to him.  
“I did… very very much” Cass said looking at him “Although pictures are nothing in comparison with the real you”  
Dean stood up from bed and moved to where Cass could see him properly. He took his pajama shirt over his head on a swift move and slowly he left the shirt fall to the ground. Cass was holding his breath. The Dean held the hem of his pajama pants and turned around, then bend over pulling his pants down and showing a very naked incredibly perfect round butt. Cass´s cock called in attention and Cass wrapped a hand around it. Dean turned around and Cass saw his well-endowed cock standing proud and couldn´t hold on anymore. He stood up from bed and took his clothes off without the finesse of his boyfriend. He wrapped himself in Dean and whispered softly “Please Dean make love to me”


	7. 7

Dean looked at Cass like he was a hungry man and moved forward to kiss him, softly first but then he deepened the kiss and devoured the man. Cass complied happily and enveloped Dean with his arms. Touching him almost reverently in a soft way that made Dean all tingly inside. He kissed down Cass´s throat column and down his chest  
“Damm you a beautiful Cass” whispered Dean a little out of air.  
“Hey, look at me” asked Cass getting Dean´s attention “I am crazy about you and I really really want to do this BUT we need to take your leg in mind, alright?” Dean nodded. He was aware of how limited his movement was with his busted knee. In fact…how the hell was he going to make love to Cass… his thoughts disappeared when Cass got his ear love into his mouth. Dean moaned loud…. He like that a lot.  
Cass flipped them carefully “You are thinking too loud, I know you knee is bothering you, just lay back and let me ride you Dean… would you like that?” asked Cass a little flustered and seriously aroused  
“Yeah … yeah I would like that a lot..” said Dean and he was telling the truth, he would like to feel Cass in any possible human way. Although he would love to be able to kneel and go down of his boyfriend… among other things he was not able to do just yet.  
“open me up Dean, get me ready for your cock” asked Cass softly before kissing him. Dean got the lube and coated his fingers. Cass was on his lap kissing his neck as Dean used the position to circle his hole with his lubbed fingers. He felt Cass melt in his arms   
“You like this yeah? My fingers entering you” Dean breached Cass and got a loud moan from the man. He slowly opened his up while kissing him and mumbling endearments “Are you ready for me?” he asked and Cass nodded eagerly. He moved and positioned himself upwards in his lap, holding Dean´s cock and guiding it into himself. He sat down on him in a slow and single movement knocking the air out of Dean´s lungs   
“Breathe my love” said Cass impaled on his cock  
“fuck babe you feel incredible…” managed Dean before gasping for air. Cass started moving and it all got blurry with wanton. Their bodies moved at unison. Dean holding to Cass´s hips moaning loud while pistoning into Cass getting at deep as possible. Cass fucking himself into his boyfriend while his cock was raging hard and blobbing up and down between their bellies.  
“Touch me Dean….make me come…” begged Cass and Dean smiled and complied quickly lubbing his hand and wrapping his strong fingers around Cass´s manhood. He jacked him at the rhythm of their hips only to falter when his orgasm hit him hard. Cass didn´t stop fucking himself on Dean´s cock and milked him good then, he got still and arranged his position so the tip of Dean´s dick was pulsing against his prostate and got himself in hand undulating his hips and jacking himself off. Dean had never seen anything that glorious in his life and Cass came all over his chest with a loud gasp.  
“Fuuck that was amazing” said Dean when Cass collapsed over his chest.  
“Dean….” Cass whispered softly.  
“Don´t worry darling, let me pull out and get us comfortable. Dean grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and cleaned them both as much as possible and tucked them together under the sheets again. Cass rearranged and settled by Dean´s side with his head over his chest.  
“I really love you Dean, it is not just how attractive you are, which you are… incredibly attractive but I… I fell for you and your passion for what you do and the way to talk about your family and the time you dedicate to helping others where you could be on a Jacuzzi with models…” Cass was at loss “I can´t believe we are here together…”  
“Cass, thanks man. I really appreciate to be wanted for who I am as a person, not the professional player or the rich man, or the model….Not that I would mind soaking in a Jacuzzi with you but I want you no matter where or how. I found that I was attracted to you the minute I got my eyes on you but then, you blew my mind. You are the most wonderful human I have ever met. I can´t believe what a lucky bastard I am!” Dean held him close in his arms and kissed his forehead.  
“Will you be in trouble now that the press knows you are gay….” Cass whispered a little afraid. Dean reacted holding him close again.  
“I don’t care” said Dean  
“But your career?” he asked now looking into Dean´s eyes  
“Cass listen, I am good at what I do, I am recovering great. If they fire me for loving you then it is on them, shame on them for being so narrow minded but babe, this you and me…this is the best thing that ever happened to me” Dean said honestly  
“But you worked so hard… I am worried…” said Cass  
“We will cross that bridge once we get there. Together alright?” Dean said and that calmed Cass a little. Dean hoped everything was going to be alright but he knew no other player in his team were gay or out… he was going to be top news. That only got confirmed once he checked his phone later. His brother had called him and texted him to check the internet…

And there he was, his picture holding a bandaged Cass safely against him leaving the hospital, with big headlines “Dean Winchester is out” “Winchester first payer in his league to admit to be gay”  
“Winchester dating his physical therapist” He started reading a little and got dizzy, first the team had not say a thing was that good or bad? Then many were suggesting that Cass was a money hunter or unprofessional for dating his client… his mood clouded. Cass was on the phone with his brother.  
“I am alright Gabe… yeah just a little scratch…. I am at Dean´s… what do you mean?... what?... dammit!... I know Gabe but it is done, well if I lose some clients then I lose some clients…. What am I supposed to do?... Listen, Dean is my boyfriend. I love him Gabe. There are no other options because I am not going to let the opportunity of happiness with Dean get away, I just love him too much. I know… I am completely whipped… shut up you assbut! I love you too. Bye Gabe” Cass finished the call and sighted, he turned around and found Dean looking at him with a pained expression  
“You are losing clients because of us?” he asked  
“I don´t care” said Cass stepping closer  
“But it is not fair… you are the best physical therapist in the country…” Dean said  
“But I guess some people think that Gayness is contagious…. Just look this manly hockey player comes to see me… and boop! Gay!” Cass joked and that made Dean smile a little “There you go a little smile…” Cass hugged Dean softly “I don´t care about clients, I don´t care about the internet and the haters and the mongers…. I love you” said Castiel  
“And I love you back” Dean reciprocated “come whatever” They rested into each other´s arms for a while and then Cass decided he needed to continue with training routine. The headed towards the clinic and Dean trained hard under Cass´s supervision like always.

Headlines got stronger when some of his team mates made some homophobic jokes that were caught on tape at a bar by an undercover paparazzi. “We will let Winchester shower in the girls locker room cause we don´t want his pussy to get wet when watching real man naked” “What if we dropped the soap in the showers?” “who knows how long he had been jacking off thinking about us naked… dam pervert” were some of the pearls that could be heard in the take full of laughter, which meant that not only there were a couple of pricks in the team, the others thought it was funny, Those who he had considered friends were now ridiculing him even Benny? He considered his teammate Benny a good friend… no, more than that, he was like a brother.   
When Dean heard the recordings and saw the headlines that he got very angry, betrayed, sad… not even Cass was able to calm him down for a couple of days. Cass called Sam who drove to Dean´s apartment. Sam and Cass tried to calm Dean before he did anything stupid and prevented him from speaking to the press in that state of mind. Once he was calmed down he called his manager and had a serious conversation about the future with his team. His manager Michael Angelus reassured Dean that the Team managers wanted him back and that nothing had changed and that he would talk with them about putting some players in their place. Benny had called him a couple of times but didn´t have the heart to answer.  
Cass noticed a change in Dean´s mood from that point onward. Suddenly he lacked the fury and hope he fueled into his recovery sessions… like he had no hope to go back to the team and two weeks later he got the phone call he had been dreading. The team managers called him and his manager to a meeting. He was sure that was it and dam he was right. The managers had decided that despite Dean´s quality as player, his knee would never be the same and when his manager tried to show them how wrong they were with the medical reports … Dean stopped him. “This is not about my knee Michael” and Michael who knew this was coming then suggested they should sue them for contract breach and discrimination.   
“Well I will think about it, but on top of that you should ask your players to stop it with the homophobic shit or I will sue the shit out of them and they will be so busy in court that they will have no time to play no more” said Dean. When Dean left the building he gave a press conference right there at the stairs where he was asked about his coming back.  
“I have been laid off because I have a boyfriend. Nice time travel I just had… it felt nineteen sixty… I cannot understand this obsession for telling people what to do with their private lives. Now if you excuse me I am going back to my amazing boyfriend that is not only the best physical therapist in this country but also a wonderful person that I had been lucky to have by my side” Dean said no more and his manager concentrated the focus of the cameras to inform them about the unlawful breach of contract and about the lawsuit they would be setting.  
Dean got home and crushed into Cass´s arms. Cass held him for hours until Dean got the reins of his tears again. Cass ordered some take out and put on a movie to cuddle with Dean. When they were halfway the movie, there was a knock on the door.  
Cass wen´t to check who was there, he peeked at the window and frowned but he opened the front door anyway. There on their threshold stood Benny with a duffel bag.  
“Is Dean here?” he asked  
“Hello, I am Castiel. Dean is here but he is not in the mood…” Cass started  
“Yeah, I can imagine. I need to talk to him and he has been ignoring my calls and texts since he was outed” Benny explained and Cass frowned. He didn´t know Dean had been avoiding his team mates. And Benny was a good friend, Dean always was talking of him with a familiar love.  
“Come on in” he said. Benny took the shoes off and left the jacket and duffel by the front door. They walked towards the living-room  
“Dean? You got a visit” said Cass. Dean turned around to confront Benny.  
“Hello Dean” Said Benny “May I sit for a minute?”  
“What are you doing here Benny? I though you guys were too busy making fun of the fairy…” Dean´s voice sounded strained. Cass stood there afraid that Benny was there to hurt Dean further.  
“Dean man, you know me, I don´t give a fuck about who you have sex with, you are like a brother to me. I tried calling you a million times to see how you were feeling… I had some serious words with Alastair and Crowley… they were the ones on tape” Benny said  
“Yeah and all others laughing at the jokes… what a bunch of friends I had!” said Dean angry  
“Yeah, when I heard the tape I punched Alastair so hard I broke his nose…” Said Benny looking at his bruised knuckle.  
“You did what?” Dean looked at him in shock  
“I confronted him the next day during the morning training and he said some shit… I punched him big time. The trainer had to call for the nurse… It turns I had broken his nose. The managers got pissed at me and I got home for the rest of the week “On holidays” to calm down” Benny explained. Andrea was not happy man…  
“I am sorry I got you in trouble but… thanks Benny and I owe you an apology for not trusting you enough… I should have known you were not like them but all this had been a little too much” Dean confessed and Cass felt his chest tighten.   
“This morning I saw your declarations about the team firing you and I called my manager. I went there with him and I told them that if they didn´t call you right now to readmit you I would be leaving” Benny said and that made Dean jump in his seat  
“You did what?” he asked again.  
“I told them that I either played with you or not at all” Benny said plain like it was obvious  
“But…. Why?!” asked Dean in disbelief.  
“Listen man, I am getting old. I am good at what I do because you are incredible at what you do and we understand each other, we communicate our there in the ice, I know what you are doing and where to go…. I am good cause we play together… I told them last time that my renewal would always be pending of your renewal and that I would retire once you did or left the team” Benny explained and dropped a look to Cass to include him in the conversation.  
“Man you are good independently of me. But we do play great together…” Said Dean “So what now?”  
“My fisrt goal was to talk to you and make sure you understood I was on your side, that I had always been and I will always be on your side. I am you friend, your brother. And if Castiel makes you happy, then I want to be his friend too” Benny smiled at Cass warmly “Now I need to find a hotel to stay… when I got home and told Andrea I had quit she got crazy. It turns out that she was with me mainly because I made big bucks and was famous… so she kicked me out so that´s that” Benny was frowning  
“Fuck man…. I never would have thought she was like that… she was a little superficial but she seemed to love you…” Dean said  
“Yeah… apparently the not famous side of me is not that attractive…” Said Benny “What a waste of a ring right?”  
“You were going to propose?” asked Cass entering the conversation for the first time  
“Yeah, in two weeks I had planned a surprise trip to Cabo…I guess that it is better this way, the sooner the better right?” Benny tried to joke  
“I am sorry Benny, you seem to be a good guy and you don´t deserved to be taken advantage. You will find someone who deserved that ring, you will see” Said Cass getting close and seating on the other side of the couch.  
“What now?” asked Benny  
“I don´t have a clue” said Dean  
“Now we get you both out there, back into the ring!” said Cass and both looked at him in wonder “Dean is ready for hitting the ice back, we can use another player to help you over the ice cause I am not getting onto those deathtraps of skates….” Benny chuckled  
“Happy to help, nothing else to do” Benny said  
“But why getting back into the ice Cass… at this point it makes no sense…” Dean wined  
“Shut up Dean, your team had let go of their two best players. We just need to let the world know you are both available to hear offers, back in good health and optimum fitness and that you guys are a great package together therefore they should hire you both” said Cass “and I had an idea of who might help make this possible” Cass got his phone and dialed a number “Gabe? I need your help and bring your camera with all those funky functions that does all those awesome things…I need you to make one of your videos of Dean and Benny …. Just meet me at the center tomorrow.” Cass hanged “Done”  
“Is he going to explain? Cause Hell I ain´t understanding a dam thing brother” Benny asked Dean  
“My brother Gabe is great with photography, video editing and all that Jazz. He will make one of those epic videos and pictures of you both training. In the pool, in the gym, in the ice… slow motion and all that. He can make them look incredible… I am thinking something similar to the one he did on those cars in Indianapolis…. It was epic and it hit millions of views in youtube…” Cass googled the video and showed them. The both looked at that in awe. It was good.  
“Do you think that will get us back in the market?” Dean asked  
“That will made you the players to be desired…. And you know all the moves and weaknesses of the Roman Devils, they are topside. Any competitor would value having you both playing against them…” said Cass  
“How did you get a man this good and clever….” Said Benny “Is your brother this amazing and single?” He asked Cass and that made him giggle  
“Yeah but he is a man…” said Dean pointing the obvious  
“I am an equal opportunity man Dean” Said Benny patting on his shoulder “Anyway, I got to go find a place to stay…”  
“Yeah, up the stairs, first room on the left” said Cass. Dean smiled to his boyfriend “I am not letting you go anywhere this late… and honestly we have plenty of space”   
“Just for the night but I appreciate this” said Benny  
“For as long as you with Benny, Dean´s friends are my friends.” Said Cass


	8. 8

Gabe worked hard on the video. Fist because Cass´s boyfriend was nice and he loved Cass and Gabe loved to see his little brother happy. But also cause he loved to spend time around Benny. That man was built like a fort, manly, strong, fast, muscular…. His eyes were pretty and his mouth dreamy. But also a great guy and funny. Gabe loved to eat and Benny could cook like a pro. Yeah so maybe he was nuts about the player and wanted the hottie for himself. But he also wanted both to have a chance and get back to play professionally.  
When the video was over, he showed Cass, Dean and Benny and both their managers to see if it was good enough. The man in the room were in awe.   
“It is amazing….” Said Michael Angelus “you are a genius!”  
“What do you think guys?” Cass asked  
“We look powerful, I love it!” said Dean and Benny agreed.  
“I think we look super hot in that video, Gabe your cameras are magical” said Benny  
“I just recorded what I saw…” Gabe said softly and Benny looked up to him.  
“We will post it tomorrow and let the internet work its magic. We will be expecting calls” Said Dean accompanying the managers out alongside Cass to let Gabe and Benny alone. Once the man were gone Dean whispered to Cass “Do you think that maybe we should disappear and let them alone longer?” he asked. Cass giggled.  
When the peaked into the room, Gabe and Benny were sitting close talking… Dean rolled his eyes “I am tired of watching them batting around the bush” he whispered to Cass “Just kiss him already!!!!” he shouted to the couple who were looking into each other´s eyes softly. Benny chuckled at Dean´s crude remark and Gabe got red as a beet. But them Benny´s hand softly caressed his cheek and he kissed him softly. Dean whooped leaving for the kitchen with a giggling Cass by his side. Fucking finally!

The video was released the next day. It started with Cass´s clinic logo and short videos of Dean and Benny working our bare chested in the pool. In the gym lifting all sweaty and sexy. Slow motion training in the ice. All that interchanged with videos of the best moves from the season. Dean holding the cup last year… interviews with the guys stating that they were in the best shape of their lives… it was nice, explosive, sexy, epic and professional.  
The phones started ringing, they were suddenly requested for photo shoots, interviews in tv and radio to discuss their breakup with the club and how the Devils had let them down with their behavior. Their sexy faces and bodies were soon displayed in roadside boards all over the country, with elegant suits, expensive watches and fast cars…. Then the phones started ringing with offers to join new teams.  
Benny and Dean met with several prospective teams. Good salaries, acceptance of their private lives and the promise to hire Benny and Dean together was their request package. The Crows, who had been the Devils worst competitors, very powerful and very good made an incredible offer and after some delivering. They accepted their terms with one single requirement. Cass would be the only physical therapist to get his hands on them. The crows made Cass an offer to become the second Physical therapist of the team and he gladly accepted.  
When the deal was made public, people got crazy. Some people was mad because the Devils had let go the best two players and now they would be playing for the Crows…. Others were incredibly enthusiastic. Dean and Benny only wanted to play and show others that loving a man changed nothing else. The devils were one the spot and got a lot of heat for their behavior.


	9. The men of the year

Dean and Benny turned out to be the "Men of the year" Powerful, strong, out and proud. Their image was disputed for many things and the photoshots before the season had been amazing. Cass could drive all around the country and turn around to see his incredibly handsome boyfriend posing on road banners, bus stops, metro stations, tv and buses!

 

Dean and Cass attended some events together and everyone was loving it. They did look great together and the was because damm they were amazing together.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The Devils didn´t want to settle and Dean went after them for contract breach and discrimination... Around court date, media was like a circus but Dean and Cass tried to stay away from it all. When he time came, Cass accompanied Dean to court. The judge ruled it all pretty fast, legally it was obvious that Dean hadn´t done anything to deserve getting fired and the actual motives were discriminatory. Dean made it clear he didn´t want to go bath to play for them and finally it all got settled with a big amount of money the Devils had to pay Dean for compensation. The federation also reprimanded them publicly and opened an complaint to the club. Dean felt relieved it was over.

He asked Sam to be with him and his manager at the press conference. The crowd was big, Dean sat behind the table nervously and scanned the public until he located Cass, Benny and Gabe in a corner. Cass nodded at him telling him he could do this and Dean tried to looked relaxed.

 

"Hello, ladies and gentleman, my brother is here today to say a couple of things about the trial against his former Team the Devils" said Sam seriously looking at all those in the room. Reporters were silent but there was lots of flashes. "then once finished with his statements we will answer a couple of questions"

"Alright. As you all probably know.. some months ago while I was recovering from a knee injury I met someone special. Neither most of my team mates or the club liked the news and they were quite vocal about it. The team terminated my contract for being openly gay and the judge ruled that illegal. Not only I did nothing that granted getting fired but doing so because I am gay is discrimination. The judge ruled the Devils to pay me 1 million dollar in compensation for the damages and contract breach. I am donating that money to the Brest cancer prevention society in honor of my mother who died when I was a kid due to this aggressive illness" Dean got quiet. The reporters raised their hands with questions, Sam moderated the show.

"Mr. Winchester, your team mates were caught on camera saying some homophobic slurs and making fun of your sexuality...are you in touch with any of them?" A bald man asked

"Only with Benny, he came to my house and told me he didn´t condone that behavior and what when the team had fired me he had requested for my reinstatement or he would leave too" said Dean

"Could he just walk out on the team?" the same reporter asked

"He had some clauses in his contract that I am not at liberty to discuss with you, sorry. But yes, he could and he did" said Dean

"Dean, we have seen you many times with some good looking ladies... some people were in shock when you came out" another asked

"Well, yes. First you know people can be bisexual right? and then, yes I has taken beautiful ladies to events, my best friend Charlie, my sister in law, my neighbor lisa ... i haven´t really dated anyone in a long time, but the paparazzi wanted the gossip we never denied it" said Dean "I just didn´t care"

"So you are bisexual" the man asked

"No, I am gay. And those girls were not my beard. There was no cover up, I wasn´t dating anyone but I needed someone to come with me... so I invited people, friends to accompany me" Dean answered

"Mr. Wincester" a blonde reported said standing up "Did you personally knew Dr. Novak before your injury?"

"No"

"Don´t you think it is quite unprofessional to date your doctor? Sets quite a uncomfortable precedent" she said bitterly

Dean looked at her with rage but  sighted to calm himself before answering "I went to Dr. Novak´s clinic because he is the best in the country. We fell in love, we are consenting adults without any prior commitments and Dr. Novak had been nothing but professional inside the clinic where he is my physical therapist. I am proof of his proficiency, an injury like mine does not recover like this magically. What we did outside the clinic is nobody´s business, not the Devil´s, not the paparazzi and not yours either" said Dean controlling his anger "No power in valance, no lack of professionalism, just two consenting adults living their lives"

"Is Dr. Novak´s business loosing clients due to his relationship with you?. Our sources say that is he continues like this he will be under before the ending of the year...is that why you asked the Crows to hire him as second therapist?" she said devilishly and grinned like a vulture when she realized Dean didn´t know

"I asked the Crows to hire him because I trust nobody else with my injuries. And i cannot say it any louder. Castiel is a professional, a great one. He got me back to the circuits and he  has helped many others before me. If you are injured, he is the best one to get you back in shape." Dean said wondering how bad really was but Cass´s lack of eye contact told him it was as bad as the reported had suggested. Benny clapped at Cass´s shoulder in reassurance.

"Now that you are with the Crows...how is the team...?" Another asked changing topics

"The crows had been very powerful in the last two seasons. Last season we had to fight tight against them. I had already crossed paths back in the day in the Olympics with some of the team players and it is great honor to play alongside them. Benny and I are going to leave the skin on the ice for them" said Dean.

"Are you and Novak living together?" asked the blonde again

"Thanks for coming, this is all for today" said Sam looking at the girl and finishing the press conference.

 

Dean and Sam left and reunited with their friends back stage while Dean´s manager discussed contracts with the reporters. Dean wrapped himself around Cass in a tight hug "Why didn´t you tell me babe?" he whispered and felt Cass shake a little "I am sorry, I was upset and I didn´t want you to feel bad" .

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Life was rough for a couple of months but then the waters settled down and people slowly started to stop by the clinic as always. Cass was there only part time because his work at Dean´s team was going great. Dean was almost fully recovered and their relationship couldn´t go any better. The first game the crows beat the Eagles 3-3-0 to 2-2-1 it was tight and difficult but a good start for the season.  
“How did you feel out there” asked Cass entering the locker room. Gorgeous semi-naked man everywhere but Cass had only eyes for his man.  
“Shaky, my knee felt alright though … but I felt insecure of how much I could trust it” said Dean on a low voice.  
“Hey Dean” said a tall man behind him, Dean look at him “Good job man, those two points saved us… we were a little soft” he said clapping on Dean´s shoulder “Ice that Leg Castiel, he is a fucking miracle, we need him at a 120% next week”  
“Don´t worry, he will be” said Cass smiling back at Dean “See, you did good and Benny too”  
“He is in the shower” said Dean  
“And you should be on ice, so come on let´s cool your leg” Cass said

The following week, Dean gave a show, the team flew over the ice and they completely obliterated the raptors, 4-3-4 to 2-1-0. The public wen´t wild with Dean and Benny. They had a couple´s name to them "Denny". Some fans shipped them two together. Cass had seen some incredibly realistic Photoshop of them kissing … and it made Cass flinch inside. On one interview a reporter asked Benny about it:  
“Benny you and Dean synchronize over the field, there seems to be some obvious chemistry between you two. Has it ever been something more between you two?” she asked and Benny opened his eyes widely. His face was quite comic to be honest. He hadn´t expected that.  
“Well, Dean is a wonderful man but we don´t like each other like that, we are more like brothers, he is with Cass and I am dating somebody. So no never been and never will be anything between us” he said firmly.

Later that day, Benny presented at Castiel´s house, Dean and Gabe were also there. 

“Hey Benny, didn´t expect you” said Dean opening the door happily  
“Hi Dean, I didn´t know you were here…” he said giving him a bro hug and stepping inside the house. Gabe appeared happily “Benny!!!” he enveloped the big bear in his arms and Benny kissed him softly “Hey lovely, happy to see you too”  
“How did you know I was here?” Gabe asked  
“I didn´t, I came here to see Castiel” He said and Cass who was sitting in the couch looked at him in surprise.  
“Do you feel alright? Are you hurting?” asked Cass assuming that Benny was there because he felt some kind of muscle ache  
“I am good, can we talk in private?” he asked and Cass, Gabe and Dean frowned at unison.  
“Sure, let´s go outside into the back yard” Cass said a little in awe. What did Benny want to say that he didn´t want Dean or Gabe to hear? “Alright, we are alone, what is going on?” He sounded concerned but he kind of was...  
“Ok, this is weird but just listen to me alright?” Benny asked and took a deep breath. Cass´s stomach jumped a little.  
“Ok” he agreed to listed to what his friend had to say.

“I have heard the people chant mine and Dean´s name together. They call us both Denny. And it was a little weird but we are good on the field together, so ok. But today it got weirder, there was this reporter that asked me if Dean and I were or had been together” Benny looked at Cass and saw his eyes flash with worry.

“I told her that I see Dean as a brother nothing else, when she finished the interview she told me that Dean and I were hot together and that the chemistry was sexual frustration, that we should just give it a got and she told me to check some websites” Benny said and then he blushed “I was curious about what she was talking about and there is a thing called tumblr …. Oh man there are entire websites dedicated to us as a couple, people write stories about us …. Not just in love but having a very detailed sex scenes… there are paintings and photo-shopped pictures… fuck it was suuper weird” Benny said with emphasis in the super weird. He sighted and sat on the porch chair and looked at Cass “I wanted to talk to you because it feels weird that they see us like that. Cass, I don´t see Dean like that. We do know each other good, we play in sync and over the ice we can communicate with a look. I DO LOVE HIM, but just like a brother and I have never seen him happier than since you both are together. So after what I saw I needed to come over here and tell you that I would never get in between you both” he finished and he had sounded 100% fucking honest.

“Oh gosh…. Do you think that Dean has seen those tumblr blogs… I read some of the stories and sometimes… it feels like true. You two seem joined by the hip…” Cass whispered

“I am in love with your brother” Benny said and Cass looked at him in awe “I haven´t told him jet but I do feel like that… is that I have never been with a man and…I fell like an virgin teen all over again… so I am taking things slowly”

“Well, thanks for coming to tell me… I need to admit I have been a little jealous from time to time… but neither you nor Dean had given me any reason to…. It is just that read about Denny… and I saw the painting and pictures and you do look hot together… so I got a little nervous” Cass confessed.

“Dean loves you” said Benny

“And I love him” said Cass “Thanks for this, I really appreciate this Benny” Benny hugged Cass while Dean and Gabe sat at the kitchen table looking at their boyfriends talk

 

“What do you think they are talking about” asked Gabe nervous watching their men outside talking.

“Benny is asking Cass permission to fuck you into next week….” Said Dean playfully and he watched Gabe twitch and blush all over with a proud smile “I have no idea what they might be talking about but I will know soon enough”

“you are an ass Dean!... you think you are so funny and so macho but I am quite sure my brother Owns that ass” said Gabe revengeful trying to piss Dean off but he saw Dean Smile 

“Yeah he does, your brother is something else…Gabe I …” Dean turned to Gabe and whispered “I bought a ring” 

“OMG! Oh my god! You…” Gabe said loudly and Dean shushed him “you plan on proposing?” Gabe whispered excitedly

“Yeah, I really want to spend the rest of my life with him. I was planning on asking him if we could move together but then I realized that it bothered me to introduce him as my boyfriend… I started to think about him in my mind as my husband and man…. I wanted that so much…I bought a ring last week, I want to wait until the season is over so we can be just us, no public appearances for a while” Dean explained

“Dean this is amazing, we are going to be brothers…” Gabe hugged Dean and he felt that he returned the embrace warmly. They were interrupted by a cough, they parted and saw Benny and Cass looking at them quite amused.

“Not that I am complaining that you two get along but…what is going on here?” asked Cass playfully  
“What was going on out there?” asked Gabe pointing at the backyard.  
“Well I just wanted to clarify some points about a weird interview I had this morning” said Benny  
“Ohhhhh I see” said Dean now everything made sense and everyone looked at him “You were weirded out by the whole Denny stuff” Dean said smiling  
“you knew?” Benny and Cass asked at unison.  
“Yeah, I have a twitter account” said Dean "fans had sent stuff my way and dam...."  
“Did you see those things?” asked Cass quite in awe  
“Yeah…. You see, there are some stories that are… let say worth reading…” Dean said mysteriously and everyone kept staring at him “There is a Denny/Castiel threesome stories that are… very well written and I might have been curious about how the threesome thing worked”  
“Deean!” said Gabriel


	12. Chapter 12

Along the season the Crows had only lost one game and barely, The Devils were also powerful and the season was getting to the end making really clear that both teams will play against each other with eyes on the cup. That one game could change it all one way or the other.  
When the day came the tension could be cut in the air, Cass was worried because he knew the Devils would try play dirty to unbalance Denny…. And yes on the ice even Cass call them Denny. Before the game started he kissed Dean softly and whispered, be careful and destroy those fucking assholes. That had pushed a laugh out of Dean and made him relax a little.  
“I will take care of him on the ice Cass” said Benny before jumping into the ring.  
“Be careful you as well” said Cass  
“Yes moma!” said Benny making Cass smile this time. He loved this two, they were his family and he felt lucky. This game was going to be a bitch.  
The Devils go on the ice with dominance and a little shitty attitude. Dean stared at them and he looked at Benny, he knew they would play dirty, try to go for his injured knee, try injuring Benny to leave him blind. But they had a strategy because they knew their inner way of playing. All over the ice, cheers on the public and it all felt like they were heading to something big.  
“Hey Dean … do they let you use pants like the real boys?” said one of his former mates. Dean smiled, his idea to throw them off was to smile at them wickedly, it worked too well with Jason.  
“Is it true that you had turned Benny into a cumlover?... quite sure you are Benny´s bitch” said Marcus “I would mind to see how those fag lips of yours suck my dick” he said on a whisper  
“oh you mean that little thing? Please man… not worth it” said Dean skating away. The game was tight and it was getting nastier by the minute. The time was flying away and they were like playing in cement, they blocked all their moves nothing made it to their field. On the other side they were also keeping them quite tied. And Dean had an idea. A stupid idea maybe….  
He told their team and some frowned. It was risky but they trusted Denny. The trainer also trusted them to know their enemy more than anyone.  
“Trust me, their hate for me surpass their attention to the game, they will fall for it. I will sign Benny, they will recognize the move, and they will come for me like bullets. Benny you move back like you are rethinking the move by pass to Gill, and they will make the rest” It was a plan and it worked quite well.  
Dean made the sign like he was going to run for it. Benny tried to fix the pass, the Devils blocked Dean and pushed him hard making it impossible for him to get the disk. Benny made a move to retrocede a little but in the last second he passed to Michael up front who made a run for it and scored!  There was only time for another score but the disc was on the Devils possession so they need to block them hard. They stalled and make the game difficult. Oliver smashed Marcus into a panel. The countdown was almost done. And Game over for the Devils! The Crows had won this game by miracle!  
Finally the score from both teams was equal by the time the last game of the season arrived. If any of the lost their game the other will get the season. But if both win their games, the trophy would be for the Crows because they had previously won their game. So the Crows had the victory close, it only depended on themselves. They were brave and empowered and everyone loved Denny on the ice. The Rockets lost the game against the Crows 1-3-2 to 2-4-2. The players of the Crows gathered in the middle of the ring and looked at the screen where the Devils were playing the Beavers, time was almost done and they were losing by two points. And it was done! The public erupted in cheers and the Crows got Dean and Benny up on their arms. All happiness and cheer.  
Dean skated towards Cass and melted on his arms. They kissed passionately and their kiss was put on the kiss cam and everyone whistled. Cass was red as a tomato, Dean smiled.   
“Take me home” asked Dean  
“Sure babe, but first ice” said Cass  
“babeeee” complained Dean  
“No getting out of the treatment. Ice, then home, then sex” said Cass “Do as I say, I am your doctor” Said Cass “I am prescribing you wild celebratory sex” he winked and Dean´s blood ran wild.  
Two hours later, Dean was following the treatment prescribed to the letter, They were naked on their bed and Cass was riding Dean like a cowboy. Dean moaned loudly and held his man by the hips, his soon to be fiancé, his future husband.   
The day after they held the ceremony where the crows were presented with the cup, the party was wild and the Devils were sore losers, the internet was filled with homophobic comments and memes of Dean, Benny and even Cass. Dean would have been pissed about that behaviour but he was over the moon with the beginning of his holidays. He asked the team for some extra time so he could have enough time to propose, get married, go on a honey moon somewhere and spend quality time with his husband. The team was over the moon with their performance so they agreed on extra rest time not only for Dean but also for Benny.   
“Dean” said Cass getting home   
“In the kitchen” hear his man say. He got to the kitchen and a wonderful smell assaulted him  
“Umm this smells amazing Dean” he said kissing his boyfriend´s nape and hugging him from behind  
“I thought that a nice night at home, good food, soft music…” said Dean sensually  
“Are you trying to seduce me Dean?” asked Cass half joking  
“Diner is almost ready, go wash and take a sit” said Dean seriously  
“Yes sir” answered jokingly and run to do as he was said. Then he sat at the table, elegant table cloth….he didn´t even know they owned one. Candle lights so nice and charming… Dean had definitely gone out to buy stuff to make him a romantic diner. Dean put the food on the table, he had cooked Italian and it smelled wonderful. They had dinner, talked about the day and Dean opened a bottle of champagne and filled their cups.  
“I am wooed by tonight Dean” Cass said smiling softly “The food was amazing, you worked hard to make everything pretty and romantic, thanks I love this”  
“You deserve it” said Dean adoring how happy Cass was tonight “I wanted this diner to be special, Cass you have been the best thing that had happened to me. I never knew that love could be like this, never thought I deserved to be cherished and adored like you make me feel”  
“Darling I feel the same” Cass drew Dean close for a kiss, their lips kissed softly and reverently “I love you Dean”  
“I love you too Cass, Would you consider spending the rest of our lives together?” asked Dean and that made Cass look at him with surprise. Dean had taken out a little velvet box and place it on Castiel´s napkin.  Dean looked at the box, Cass followed Dean´s eyes and saw the box. He held his breath.  
“Dean… what? Is that?” Cass was out of air. Dean opened the little box and showed Cass the white gold beautiful ring  
“Marry me Castiel, make me your husband” he whispered overwhelmed by the moment.

 

 

  
“yes” Cass exhaled and tears fell down his cheeks “yes yes yes” he repeated. Dean put the ring on his finger and smiled.  
“Perfect” Dean said  
“Yeah it fit perfect” said Cass  
“I meant you” said Dean and Cass gave him one of those gummy smiles only reserved for them.  
“I love you Dean” Cass jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. Then looked for Dean´s lips and kissed him passionately.  
Dean left his flute over the table and circled his arms around Castiel´s waist drifting on the kisses and attention his fiancé was giving him. Kissed that grew heated fast and in a couple of minutes Cass had migrated from his chair onto Dean´s lap and the kiss had become a wild make out session. Both were hard and when Cass moved to buck on Dean groin and get some friction the chair creaked loud. That made both stop and look at each other. Their lips puffy and red, their eyes blown with lust and suddenly they burst in laugh.  
“Better move this to our room” said Dean once they calmed down a little.

 

Dean and Cass moved to their bedroom, Dean had placed a single red rose over the bed. On Castiel´s night stand there was a base, he smiled, smelled the rose and put it in water. Dean press play on their sound system and a nice slow rock melody started to sound. Dean moved to hold Cass in his arms and they danced slowly to the song while kissing softly...

"....

The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The way out of the dark

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel 

....."

 

 


	13. He said Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN just because...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN PORN PORN AND GIFS....DO NOT OPEN IN PUBLIC!

When morning came, Cass found himself naked in Dean´s arms. He had a look at his hand and the engagement ring was there shinny pure and perfect. Dean ha d proposed, that put a big smile in his face. He had said “make me your husband” what a wonderful way to phrase it. Dean kissed his shoulder softly.

“Morning sweetheart” Cass whispered

“ummm” answered Dean moving close to Cass and making him feel his erection poking at him.

“Interesting” Cass turned around and disappeared under the covers between Dean´s legs

“Oh fuck!” Dean said when he felt Castiel engulfing his hard erection into his warm, wet mouth. And man he knew how to suck dick…. It was wonderful and too much “I am so close babe” Dean warned him but then Cass who had been playing with his ass slid a wet finger inside and Dean came into his mouth explosively. Cass swallowed him whole and emerged from the covers smiling.

“Like a rocket… I knew I could make you come. But now I want to fuck you so bad…. Do you think I can make you come again….” Damm Dean Thought….the tone in his voice make his dick stir

“Let´s see if you can” Dean turned around in all fours and Cass ate him good while stretching him enough to take him without problems. Dean ended up very hard again even before Cass had entered him. When he did it felt wonderful. All that tension was gone, all those feelings of being taken care off, being desired like that… made him blush

“Oh fuck Dean…. You feel so good like this….” Moaned Castiel fucking him with abandon. He had used plenty of lube and he was going in and out of Dean´s wonderful ass fast, he loved how Dean moaned underneath him… fuck it was perfect.

“Cass give me a hand here …. I am so close but I need you to touch me babe?” begged Dean. Cass bent over Dean´s back and reached between his legs and jacked him off until they were both spent.

“Fuck that was fantastic” said Dean muffled by the pillow where he had handed once Cass had pulled out.  He turned around and licked Cass´s dick clean, sensually making Cass roll his eyes with pleasure at the sight of his fiance kissing his dick with his plush lips...

“I love you” said Cass collapsing by him and reaching to intertwine their fingers. Dean turned to his fiancé and smiled when he saw Cass´s ring shinny in his finger

“I love you too”

A whole weekend for themselves, making love, cuddling, planning their wedding ceremony. They wanted to get married fast, simple with their family and closest friends. Dean took a picture of his hand and Cass´s together where you could see the ring and texted it to his brother, Benny and Gabe … with a simple like. “He said yes!”  Both their phones beeped like crazy for the rest of the day.

 

 That busted knee was the best thing that had happened to Dean in his life.

 

 


	14. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end people, I hope you like it.  
> I have been terribly busy but I had some time over the holidays to do some writing.  
> Thanks for reading

 

Dean and Cass married a week later, surrounded by their closest family and friends. It was a simple wedding that Dean and Cass passed drowning into each other´s arms, they kissed, they danced, they held hands and they might have shed some tears when Gabe and Sam did the best man speeches. They went on their honeymoon to the Florida Keys to sunbathe and relax. The had sex, they made love, they held each other and they kissed "I love Yous" into each other`s lips.

That next season Dean and Benny were at the eye of the hurricane, their Game was crazy. Benny and Gabe started something serious that ended with Benny moving in with Gabe before 6 months in. Two months later they were engaged and four later married on a luxurious, exotic Caribbean destination wedding with over 400 guests. Cass and Dean used it as a second honey moon and barely left the bed to attend the wedding.

Benny decided to retire and coach. Dena played 4 seasons more and retired with great victories at the top of his game. He joined Cass on his business and helped elite players recover from injuries. After all the competition and traveling ended, they adopted 3 kids: Claire, Jack and Eden and they lived happily ever after because they had each other.

 

 


End file.
